


Oh no

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Feelings, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, M/M, Maddie knows, buck is Chris’s dad, buck is oblivious, i have them, im bad at tagging sorry, my boys are just so soft, so soft, theyre so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Chris meets Lena. Chris doesn’t like Lena. Chris says some shit. It gets awkward. Maybe his dumbasses for dads will figure their shit out.OrChris accidentally makes a mess and it turns out to be a very good thing.





	Oh no

Buck had a problem. Lena Bosko. Who did she think she was? Coming into the station thinking she’s better than everyone. He scoffed. He ranted about her to Maddie and she had the audacity to accuse him of being jealous! Buck? Jealous? No such thing. He told her that he knew she wasn’t gonna replace him and that he still had his spot on the team. 

Then Maddie told him that she didn’t mean it like that.

She meant that he was jealous of how much time she spent with Eddie and to be honest it had been bugging Buck for a while. 

Maybe she was right?

He had Chris for the day again and they were in the middle of watching Into the spider verse when Eddie called to ask if they could bring by his phone that he forgot on his dresser. Buck thought about it for a second before telling him that they were on their way. 

Fifteen minutes later they were stepping out of his car and walking into the station. They were both greeted with hugs and ‘good to see you’s. 

Lena came up to them, extending her hand to Buck before even looking at Chris.

“Hi. Lena Bosko. I’ll be here until you get back!”

“Uh, Buck. Nice to meet you.” 

After that somewhat awkward exchange she knelt down to Chris’s level and said hi. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you Chris. I work with your dad.”

Eddie walked in a second later, looking startled at Lena’s behavior. He recovered quickly though, running up to Chris and picking him up. They both laughed before Eddie turned to Buck with a beaming smile on his lips. 

Buck liked to think that smile was only for him and Chris. 

He was probably wrong.

“Everything okay?” 

Oh shit. He shook his head quickly before replying.

“Everything is great!” 

A nervous laugh followed. 

Eddie looked concerned for a second but decided to drop it. Now was not the time. 

“Hey Chris, I’d like you to meet Lena, she’s gonna work with me while Buck is home. Say hi?”

“I don’t like her.” 

Buck failed miserably at not laughing, a loud snort earning him a slap on the back of the head from Bobby.

Chris grinned back at him. 

What had he done?

“Chris! That is not how we act to friends!” Eddie scolded, looking surprised and a little embarrassed. 

“Buck doesn’t like her either and she’s not not my friend!” Chris defended. 

He groaned, why didn’t he talk to Maddie when Chris wasn’t in the room? He felt everyone’s eyes dart to him, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Dear god. 

“Buck?” 

He just gaped at Eddie. What do you possibly say to that?

“He’s scared you’ll kiss her instead of him! Maddie said that!” 

Buck closed his eyes, dropping his head on the table. Ow. His heart was racing and he honestly felt like he was gonna be sick. There went his relationship with his best friend. No more Eddie because he couldn’t possibly feel the same. Everyone was quiet. It was Bobby who finally broke the god awful silence.

“Oooookay, this feels personal so you’re gonna go home and discuss it. I don’t want you back until it’s figured out. Good day.” 

“What about my shift?”

“We’ll be okay, now go.” Buck slowly looked up at Bobby. 

He stood up, grabbed Chris’s hand and walked to the car without looking back. 

He was helping Chris into the back when Eddie came out the building and sat down in the passenger seat. 

He stalled for as long he could before going to sit in the driver’s seat and starting the car. 

“We are not doing this in front of him.” 

At that Buck’s blood went cold. Oh god. This was it. He wasn’t ever gonna see either of them and he’ll have to transfer to another station because he won’t be able to take seeing Eddie every day knowing he hates him. Buck felt sick. Why did he have to be so stupid? He was almost panting when they pulled up to Eddie’s. They walked inside in silence, even Chris knew something was wrong. He went to his room without anyone telling him to. 

Buck threw himself on the couch. This was the last time he was ever gonna be here. He was holding back tears when Eddie poked his leg.

“Move over” He did. Sat as far away for Eddie he could. Didn’t want to creep him out anymore.

“Okay I-“

“I’m-“

That got a breathless laugh from Eddie. 

“You go first” 

Buck took a deep breath. This was gonna be rough.

“Okay uh. I’m gonna be real honest now because I’ve been quiet about this for a while now and I can’t take it anymore. I’m in love with you and I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way, you’re probably grossed out and never want to see me again. I get it. I’m sorry.” 

Buck was looking down at his hands, picking on his cuticles. Eddie let out the softest gasp just then. He looked up at him. There it was again. The same look he gave him after the tsunami. 

“Oh Buck.” 

He said it so softly that it made his heart hurt.

“I don’t hate you-“ 

Buck let his shoulders drop, something between a sob and a laugh escaping his lips. 

“-I’m kind of very in love with you too” 

Buck didn’t know what to do. It was as the feelings of the last year were just pouring out. He just looked at him. There he was, warm and solid, not hating him. Loving him back. He couldn’t help the hysterical laughter that bubbled over. He really couldn’t. 

Eddie gaped at him, before he shook his head and sighed. 

Buck was caught off guard when soft lips met his own. He didn’t dare to breathe. 

Then it hit him. 

Eddie liked him back. 

Eddie was kissing him. 

Their matching grins got in the way of actually kissing, not that either of them minded though. It was slow and careful and Buck felt as if he was in heaven. He didn’t ever want to stop. Unfortunately though, they had to breathe. 

He wasn’t sure who pulled away first, only that now they were sitting there, Buck practically in Eddie’s lap, with their foreheads touching. 

He made the mistake of looking at him. He shouldn’t have done that. 

Eddie looked gorgeous, cheeks flushed and a blissful look on his face. He hadn’t realized that people actually meant it when they said they got butterflies. He felt tingly. 

It was nice. 

Their little moment was interrupted by Chris yelling form his room. 

“Are you done yet?!” 

Eddie sat up straight at that.

“One second!” 

He kissed him again, a little faster this time. Just as nice though. Buck sighed, he was too pretty. He told Eddie that and the blush he got out of him made everything worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My tumblr is a-gay-fish if anyone wants to follow me there!! Also I didn’t really read this through that well so please point out any mistakes.


End file.
